Narirama
|Gender = Male |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = Mosco (superior) Ea (superior) Campari (superior) Nigrisshi (comrade) }} Narirama (ナリラーマ, Narirāma) is a modified warrior residing in Universe 3. He is a contestant in the Tournament of Power.Dragon Ball Super, Episode 92 Appearance Narirama is a large automaton who appears mostly symmetrical except for his head pieces. Most of his parts are maroon-colored, with silver detailing around his edges. His pauldrons (shoulder pieces) and pelvic parts have gold-colored rivets near the edges. His mid-section, upper arms and upper legs are dark bluish-grey, and he has beige-colored head pieces, hands and feet. His fingers are a shiny dark grey. Like Nigrisshi, Narirama has gold-plated abs. The upper part of his torso has intakes in the center, and his rear has a jet-propulsion mechanism that enables Narirama to move at high speeds, as he does not appear to use his legs for walking. His head piece has a single antenna on the right side and he has a singular blue optical sensor. His height is comparable to that of his Universe's God of Destruction, Mosco. Personality Judging from his programming, Narirama only has a singular desire to win the Tournament of Power and avoid falling off the ring at all costs. Like Universe 3's God of Destruction Mosco, who does not speak at all and communicates only by beeping in 8-bit tones, Narirama has very limited dialog and appears mostly incapable of saying anything other than his own name, the word "OK" or yelling while performing his attacks. Therefore, Nigrisshi usually speaks on Narirama's behalf when interacting with others. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga When Mosco, Ea, and Campari met with Nigrisshi to discuss the rules of the Tournament of Power, Narirama was the first automaton that Nigrisshi introduced to the trio of gods. Nigrisshi went on to describe all of his handy integrated features that designed him to last in the Tournament of Power. As the Tournament begins, Narirama used his extendable arms and legs to spin like a top and knocked away the combatants as he went by, including the Kamikaze Fireballs, Dyspo, & Cabba, until both of his arms were quickly disabled by Hit and Basil, much to Nigrisshi's shock. Power A super survival specifications modified warrior recruited by Nigrisshi in order to participate in the Tournament of Power in which weapons, flight, and murder are prohibited. His primary trait is his ability to avoid falling off the ring at all costs, though he is also quite powerful, with his spinning attack being strong enough to send many fighters - including the likes of Dyspo and base Cabba - flying. However he was stopped in his tracks by Hit. Techniques and Abilities *'Flight' - Narirama has the ability to levitate and fly through his cyber powers. *'Super Survival Mode': Nanirama was modified so he is able to avoid a ring-out in the Tournament of Power. His abilities consist of: **'Iron Claws' - Narirama was implemented with iron claws that were meant for him to latch onto the walls in order to prevent him from falling off of the arena. **'Extendable arms and legs' - The extendable arms were added as another safety mechanism for the Tournament of Power. The extendable legs can be used in combination with the arms to execute a spinning attack to knock away foes. It's possible that this attack is powerful enough to chip off the surface of the battle arena made of Kachi Katchin as fragments of a certain material were seen to be blown away during this attack. **'Super Suction Cups' - To ensure no faults, Narirama was implanted with these super suction cups to latch himself onto the arena in case his iron claws were somehow cut off during the battle. One potential of this function is that unlike magnets, it will allow the user to attach to the ring regardless of what materials composing the battlefield. *'Energy Cannon' - Narirama is capable of firing an energy cannon by charging his body's energy core, however this takes some time.U3 profiles Voice actors *Japanese: Daisuke Kishio Battles *Narirama vs. Brianne de Chateau, 2 Kamikaze Fireballs Members, Cabba, Dyspo, 3 Unknown Warriors, Hit, and Basil Trivia Gallery References Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Robots Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Tournament fighters